


A match made in Hell

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: For Rivamika Week 2019 | Favorite tropes: fake/pretend relationship
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	A match made in Hell

Levi watched her, pondering if she lost her mind or if it was him the one needing a trip to the psychiatric aisle. He didn’t understand or trust her, even though she made her intentions clear. 

“What’s your answer?” She spoke, breaking his long pause. 

He admitted to himself she intrigued him. 

Since her arrival, the charming girl stirred the family, fanning the feud. 

Did he peg her for the innocent and quiet beauty with no secret agenda his mother fangirled all over? 

No.

Did he want to eliminate her to ensure power and dominance like his uncle wanted? 

No.

He didn’t give a rat’s ass for the Ackerman family, with the obvious exception of his mother. The woman across his office shared his last name and until that day crossed paths with him by pretenses of chance. Mikasa didn’t play a damsel in distress, too Ackerman to hide her alphaness. Erwin advised discretion around her and Levi agreed, and yet, he listened to her request and she wanted an answer. 

“Why would I?” He could say no and she acknowledged it. 

Her lips turned upwards and Levi confirmed his suspicions. One of them. The wicked expression further itself from what people call a sweet smile. None-the-fucking-less, it allured him. Close enough for him to notice her eyelashes, Mikasa nodded an agreement born from the assessment of the situation, then, she settle on the sofa, taking the cup of coffee he requested for her. 

“To piss Kenny off,” the little enabler said before sipping from her cup, her eyes locked on his. Eyes capable to set the city on fire. 

The man mirrored the smirk and drank his Darjeeling. 

Placing the cups on the table, Levi took Mikasa’s hand. 

“ _Honey_ ,” the words, insipid and foreign, sounded delightfully cold in his deep voice, “my grandfather will be delighted.”

“Oh, _my love_ ,” her detachment surpassed his, “that’s an understatement.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much.


End file.
